


To the end of the line

by astrorogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Civil War, Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Steve Rogers Feels, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrorogers/pseuds/astrorogers
Summary: Bucky looked at Steve, Steve looked back.They were looking at each other with so much melancholy that the room they were in was about to burst.That time (which never happened) in CA Civil War when Steve has an honest talk with Bucky since he finds him in his room in Romania.





	To the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly advise you to listen to " I found" by Amber Run while reading this drabble.

  
Bucky looked at Steve, Steve looked back.  
They were looking at each other with so much melancholy that the room they were in was about to burst.  
“Do you recognize me?” Steve asked, cautiously.  
“You’re Steve. I read about you in a museum.” Something in Bucky’s head was yelling that that man wasn’t just a piece of paper hung up in a museum.  Steve started to walk towards him, shield hooked on his back, hands raising slowly in front of him, as to show a peaceful truce.  
“Yes. I’m Steve Rogers, and I was your best friend 70 years ago. We used to steal candy from Old Merl’s. Don’t you remember that?”  
Something in Bucky snapped. A black and white memory climbed up to the surface of his dazed mind. It was about two kids running and laughing in a street in Brooklyn, holding hands.  
_Holding hands_. That detail was odd, Bucky thought. And then, another recollection. Two boys in their mid20s, close to each other, with their foreheads touching lightly.  
Bucky couldn’t understand these thoughts. His consciousness did not allow it. However, something had still clicked.  
“Those are feelings Bucky, it’s okay” Steve shyly pulled out, smiling. “As a matter of fact, we have been kinda close.”   
“What do you mean by that?”  
Steve sat down on the wooden chair. Maybe he would look less... like a menace.  
“We have been through so much together… Before the war, for instance. You were the only one who stood by my side, for my entire life. And we found each other once again during the war, serving against the most dangerous enemy of all,Hydra.”  
Bucky tried not to show any emotion to that, but he miserably failed. In fact his face cracked up a bit, showing an ancient pain that had been covered for too long. He vaguely remembered the nice past memories , but his mind kept deflecting him in another direction. Hydra’s direction.  
“I’m not longer the man you used to know so well.” Bucky whispered. He did not sit down.  
Steve glanced at him, with a sad smile, joint hands on the knees.  
“None of us are what we used to be. But this doesn’t mean that we’ve lost ourselves for good” Steve replied, left hand running through his blond hair. “Hydra ruined both of us.”  
“ How dare you say that?" Bucky suddenly bursted out "I’ve killed, I’ve tortured, I’ve driven people cra-“ The other man quickly hushed him, hugging him tight. For a brief moment, he managed to catch Bucky' scent. His perfume did not change.  Bucky's reaction was to immediately step back, left hand to his knife, ready to strike like a defensive snake would do. But Steve didn't back off, on the contrary, he only got closer.  
“Don’t run away. Please. I need you.”  
Bucky forced himself to look back at him, but his eyes showed a sadness and terror that was not human. Steve rapidly looked at his watch; he had a few minutes left, so he decided to do something that could have changed their lives forever. _Go big or go home_ Bucky used to say to him, back in the 40s. That was exactly what he was going after.  
“James, listen to me very carefully. I’m not gonna hurt you, and neither will you. Now” he took Bucky’s hands in his “let me guide you.” Bucky was uncertain on what to do so he clenched his fists; it was the only defence he could afford at the moment.  
“ You are James Buchanan Barnes. You’ve been my friend since we were silly 8 yo boys, we've grown up together, basically under the same roof. You’ve helped me so much, you stood up for me against bullies and you comforted me when I experienced severe panic attacks. You were my only and pure certainty in a world shattered by poverty and war, and you have always been. My first thought as soon as I woke up in the 21 st century was about you. And also the desire to have you by my side, even though  I was sure of your death.” Steve never stopped looking in Bucky’s eyes while he was speaking, and he saw that the man who used to be his companion was slowly coming back. Maybe Bucky was remembering.  
“I’m no longer the Steve Rogers you knew. I’ve changed, I had to, and I regret so many things about my past. That’s why I don’t want regrets in this other life I get to live. In the 40s, I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be, right in front of me.” As soon as he finished the sentence, he aimed for the impossible. There was no coming back from this.  
He got so close to Bucky that he could sense his breathe on his skin. Steve stared at him, and saw Bucky’s walls breaking down, a few tears going down his left cheek. He saw one opportunity and caught it, kissing him softly on the lips, for just the smallest fraction of a second.  
The entire universe seemed to stop in that moment. Steve felt so open and fragile that anything far from positive could have destroyed him easily. After the brief kiss, Bucky took his hat off, so as the jacket and the guns hooked on his back, and then with his robotic arm grabbed Steve’s wrist, tightening his grip when he felt that Steve was slipping away. He was looking for something; if he’d found it, he would have regained his mental stability for good.  
Slowly, he turned Steve’s wrist so as to have a clear vision of it.  
_**I’m with you**_ was lightly tattooed on it.  
Steve didn't know what to think at that point, Bucky was driving him insane.  
" _To the end of the line_.” Finally Bucky murmured, and then he passionately kissed Steve again, caressing his face with his human hand, like he was mapping it down in his own mind.  
“I’ll never lose you again” Steve whispered, trembling a bit. Bucky was shaking as well, because finally, he was free from all the shit Hydra put inside of him.  
A laugh escaped from his throat. “My tattoo is no longer on me though, it disappeared with my left arm in 1942”. Steve giggled. They found each other, finally at last.  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you all have enjoyed this drabble!


End file.
